A Goode Life
by Bubble Machine
Summary: A story about Annabeth shifting to Manhattan to attend Highschool with Percy. Annabeth had survived Monsters, Giants and Titans, but who knew what this mortal highschool had in store for her? Read to find out! This is my first story, constructive criticism welcome! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm soo excited. I intend this fic to be a multichapter one. I know the plot is a bit cliché, but I would really appreciate it if you guys would review and suscribe. Thanks! :)

Lots of Love –Bubbles

**A Challenge Of Sorts****.**

Annabeth's entrance in Goode.

_Annabeth's POV_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*. _This insistent alarm clock just refuses to shut up_. Drowsily, Annabeth Chase hit the alarm clock so it stopped beeping. As she tried to fall back asleep, she realized it was of no use. As Annabeth lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, she realized that she was in a totally unfamiliar environment. She also realized that her insides were squirming with a nervous kind of anticipation. Then it stuck her; She was in her hotel room in New York! Slowly the events of the past two days came tumbling down on her. She had somehow convinced her dad to let her come and go to school here at Manhattan so she could be closer to Mount Olympus. Obviously, the biggest upside was that she would get to be closer to Percy! Percy. She loved that boy so much it was difficult to describe. _He's like my_ _Bestfriend, boyfriend, and soul combined_. As she was busy thinking, or rather daydreaming about her boyfriend, she registered that it was 7:30 am. _Oh gods! Today's my first day at Goode Highschool! I'm once again gonna end up being the new girl. But atleast I know somebody here and wont be totally at a loss. _And that somebody once again triggered her thoughts and she spent 5 minutes thinking about Percy; How much they had gone through together, How he was practically the main reason she was so excited to be shifting here. She stopped herself was her train of thoughts and forced herself to get up from her comfy bed. School started at 8 and she had to get there atleast 10 minutes before the first bell. She had logically chosen a hotel within walking distance of Goode for the same reason.

She quickly brushed, showered and got dressed. _Hmm. What should I wear for my first day at Goode? _She decided on wearing a grey tanktop that matched her eyes and blue denim shorts, along with her blue vans and an owl necklace. Not too simple and not too dressy. She tied her curly blonde her into a high ponytail, picked up her backpack, grabbed some bananas for breakfast and left the hotel.

As she Goode Highschool came into her sight, she noticed that it looked exactly the same as she had seen it when she had come here previously. The red brick building's porch was still parked with cars and there were still banners of 'Goode is good'. Only difference was that she was coming here as a student instead of a visitor.

She walked up to the main entrance. Hardly any of the students were here yet. _That's a good thing, I can pick up my schedule and docs beforfe the hallways get too crowded. _Percy didn't know she was here. It was going to be a total surprise for him. She had already spoken to Sally and it had been decided that she would be staying at the Jacksons' residence itself. Yay. Double surprise for Percy. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. She had faced Monsters, Giants and Titans, But who knew what awaited her in this Mortal Highschool?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Goode Life.**

Making new friends?

Annabeth's POV

_She had faced Monsters, Giants and Titans, But who knew what awaited her in this Mortal Highschool?_

As Annabeth pushed opened the doors and walked in, she heard some people wolf whistle at her. She rolled her eyes and walked down the corridors. _Just as I suspected, hardly anyone is here yet. It's 7:50, I've got plenty of time to get settled. _She went to the school office and collected her schedule and locker number. After locating her locker, she arranged all her thing neatly and pasted some pictures of her family, her friends at Camp Halfblood and one of Percy and her kissing underwater which had been clicked by The Stolls without them knowing. As she was wrapping up with her arrangements, She heard someone open the locker next to hers. Curiously she looked at the person next to her. She was a girl who had longish medium dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. _She looks nice, I should ask her for directions. _The hallways had started to fill up by now. "Hey" said Annabeth as she tried to put up a conversation, "Could you please tell me where the homeroom class no. 10 is? I'm new here and I really don't have a clue." The brunette looked at her for a sec and said, "Yeah sure, why not! I'm Nikki and you are?" "I'm Annabeth Chase." She replied with a smile. "Actually I've got to go to the same class; I'll walk you there.", said Nikki. "Yeah, sure." _So I guess I've made a first friend. _As Annabeth and Nikki walked down the hallways again, Nikki asked,"So where're you from?" "Um I'm actually from San Fransisco but I came here just yesterday." "Oh that's cool, explains the California girl look" Laughed Nikki. "So do you know anyone else here too?" "Yeah, my boyfriend's in this school too, though I haven't seen him yet." "What's his name? I might know him." "Percy. Percy Jackson." Suddenly Nikki stopped in her tracks. Her jaw was somewhere near the ground. "What?!" Nikki exclaimed. "Uhh yeah..He's in the same grade as we are.." "You're telling me that your boyfriend is _The_ Percy Jackson?" "yeaaah.." Suddenly Nikki's eyes turned all cold and steely. "Yeah I totally believe you. I guess you're not as cool as I thought you were. Just another one of Percy's fangirls." _Okay this is really weird. _"Well why can't he be?" "Excuse me? He's like the hottest and most popular guy of this school along with the swim team captain. Like a hundred girls swoon over him and there's no doubt you're just one more of them. I'm one of his best friends here and I think he would tell me if his 'girlfriend' was going to our school." _Seaweed brain is popular? That's new. _Then Nikki's eyes locked on someone behind her. A guy came walking up to her. "Yo Nik. Sup?" the guys said. "Hey Josh. This girl here claims to be Percy's girlfriend." _Control. Control your temper Annabeth. _The guy had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Annabeth assumed his name was Josh. Josh looked at Annabeth curiously. "Oh really? I bet she just has a crush or something on Percy. Besides, he apparently has some girlfriend who lives in California." _Which is me, duh. _"Wait a sec. California?!" interrupted Nikki.

All of a sudden there was a silence in the hallways. "It always gets like this when Percy's gonna arrive. Whoever you are, Percy's coming now and he'll take care of you himself." Annabeth raised an eyebrow in incredulity._ "_Okay, whatever." Nikki was looking a little anxious now. "Um Josh, What if she isn't lying?" "We'll see."

_Then I saw him. He walked in with his usual coolness, surrounded by 5-6 guys and girls. He was laughing along with them. Everyone around us was looking in his direction and talking in low tones. Wow, he must be more popular than I expected. I waited for him to notice me. _"Yo Perce!" yelled Josh from behind Annabeth. Percy's head whipped around in their direction. Then his eyes focused on Annabeth. For a second he was just silent. His sea green eyes looked disbelieving and were as intriguing as ever. He whispered; "Annabeth?"


End file.
